


We're making a band

by DasWATICMachine



Series: RPF STUFF//Band AU [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: I don't know if Brittany plays an instrument, Rock Band AU, i know Alexis plays piano, its just a fan fic guys, or Brigitte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in October of 2011 during the Acapella boot camp for the first pitch perfect film,Anna decides to make a band</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're making a band

**October 2011**

**Anna POV**

Isn't this exciting I'm a cast member of pitch perfect I hope this movie will be a GREAT SUCCESS! But I have plans for life, the first one on my list is to form a band. An all girl pop punk band. But I am very very shy to ask people which that's the problem... yikes. As I was waiting at the lounge listening to green day's album,a tall girl sat next to me holding a child looking at my phone.

"Green Day huh? They're a cool band" She told me, whoa she knows green day? That cool to know she likes Green day. "You like Green day?" I asked her removing my earphones, she nodded and smiled "the name is Alexis" she introduced herself to me.

"You're Anna Kendrick right?" She asked me one more time again, "Yeah,I'm Anna Kendrick I'm that movie with the vampires and wolves" I answered with a chuckle. As people came in the room,our conversation grew Alexis suddenly asked "Wanna form a band? Because you like bands" Anna this is what you wanted,you want to form a band and you gained a friend from listening to Green day just agree Kendrick. "Sure I'd love to start a band!" I answered.

As the director introduced who is going to be Chloe, me and Alexis knew who are we gonna get as a third member. During our lunch break,we went to taco bell... My treat. And we got her name, Her name is Brittany Snow and she's probably known for John Tucker Must Die and The Pacifier you know that movie with Vin Diesel? Okay then,moving on.

"Why did you drag me here for?" She asked me and Alexis, "Are you into music?" Alexis asked. Brittany nodded and answered "Yeah,of course", I asked her"Do you want to join our band?" She looked at us and answered.... Yes. Which made me and Alexis happy,after the first day of pitch perfect rehearsals we went to the hotel where Alexis is staying to drop off her daughter and went straight to a studio in Baton Rouge to know if those dorks play instruments.

First one was Alexis,she told me she can play the piano and guitar so she tried to play the piano first and sung nine in the afternoon by Panic! At The Disco and played Blink 182’s feeling this on guitar. Well this girl has talent,well although I know how to sing and stuff like that, and I saw Brittany play guitar as well. The three of us switched numbers before leaving the studio going back to our own hotels.

As I got back to my hotel,I saw a text from Brittany saying:

“Nice meeting you Anna,I'm thankful that we are friends.”

And another text from Alexis:

“KENDOG!!! it was so awesome meeting you and being friends with you also making this band see you tomorrow :D \m/”

I'm so happy I have new found friends and I went straight to sleep


End file.
